


The Studying Caos

by Killer_lex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_lex/pseuds/Killer_lex
Summary: Wow exams are happinging and everyone around me is studying very hard, but oops my room mate looks hella hot. Low key wanna kiss himThis is better than the summery. I promise you, really.





	The Studying Caos

It was the final semester of the year, the year were Tsukishima would have to come back to school the next year, but this was his cute roommates last year. He wasn’t sad or anything the two rarely hanged out. Since it was finals week everyone was cramming whatever in their brains. Tsukishma wasn’t dumb and he didn’t do that, studying the week before the week of exams.

This roommate Kuroo Testuro wasn’t that smart in doing what he was doing. He was cramming and cramming for his chemistry test the next day, at 11:23pm, which soon turned into the next day at 2:32am. 

Tsukishima woke up to get some water. He walked to the living room to see Kuroo face first into some papers. Fast asleep. He walked over and laid him on the couch and covered him up. 

.......

The next day of exams was the same. Seeing everyone study and study for stupid exams. Tsukishima felt lucky that he was smart enough to plan this out. He still studied, but he didn’t cram like the others. He came to the small flat with coffee. He closed the door locking it, and taking his shoes off.

He walked past the living room to see Kuroo studying again; his bed head even worse now. “You look miserable” Tsukishima commented. Kuroo groaned, and crumbled up a piece of paper. He let out a muffled scream. “I don’t wanna study!” He yelled. He leaned back on the couch and he looked at Tsukishima “Can I have a sip of your coffee?” He asked “No, it’s not black coffee like you like.” He said sighing. 

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo like he had the intent to kiss him. Tsukishima sighed and looked away, walking back into his room.

.......

His was the last and final day of exams and Tsukishima couldn’t be happier. He walked into his dorm from his last exam to start packing to go home for the summer. He looked at Kuroo on the couch with a book on his face.

Tsukishima smiled softly, and walked to him. He moved the book just to see how peaceful the man looked sleeping. That wasn’t creepy to say. Was it? 

Tsukishima blushed and hoped he wouldn’t wake up. He kissed him, only to have himself surprised when he was pulled onto the couch. 

“I’ve been waiting all year for you to do that.”


End file.
